


Lovesong (fanvideo)

by seraphyde



Series: My fanvideos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Just two codependent brothers having a good time throughout the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Cure - Lovesong (Disintegration, 1989)
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am home again  
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am whole again
> 
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am young again  
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am fun again
> 
> However far away  
> I will always love you  
> However long I stay  
> I will always love you  
> Whatever words I say  
> I will always love you  
> I will always love you
> 
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am free again  
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am clean again
> 
> However far away  
> I will always love you  
> However long I stay  
> I will always love you  
> Whatever words I say  
> I will always love you  
> I will always love you


End file.
